Someone Who Understands
by SuperBookNerd1276
Summary: An infinity stone has been uncovered, and it leads to some serious mischief in a parallel universe for the Avengers and their new teammate, Spider-Man. Female Superheroes, Rated T to for violence just to be safe.


He had only been an Avenger for three days, and he was already in a bad position. _Seriously, does misfortune follow these guys everywhere they go like a crazy stalker?_ Peter thought. _As Spider-Man,_ _I thought I had it bad when it came to attracting trouble._ Currently, Peter was surrounded by chitauri with a bloody wound on his leg watching as the rest of his team was overcome by the alien robots _._ Iron Man spoke over the earpieces to the Avengers, "Guys, I want you to know that it has been a pleasure working with you, all of you, even those I don't know as well." _Sappy, right?_ Things were looking bad, obviously since Tony was getting mushy. Peter sighed and leapt into battle with little hope.

You might be wondering how they got into this situation.As always, it all started when Nick Fury, Director of SHEILD and total killjoy, calling in the Avengers for an emergency meeting.

The Avengers sat around the table in the debriefing room at SHELID HQ like usual. Though the walls were still the normal, dull gray, the room was eerie and foreboding, as if something big was going to happen. It didn't help that Peter's spidey sense was nagging him in the back of his head. He thought it might have been because he was sitting in the same room as the Hulk, two master assassins, a god, Iron Man, and Captain America. They had been waiting in full costume for an hour, possibly more, and the idea of just leaving was brought up more than once.

Nearly everyone in the room jumped when the door swung open and Fury stormed in. Bruce turned a shade of green, Peter was on the celling, and Clint had fallen out of his chair. Not waiting to let them recover from shock, Fury began. "Last year, when you fought Loki for the control of the tesseract, SHEILD uncovered one of the Infinity Stones. Whoever brings the stones together is given unlimited power and control over the universe. We managed to recover another stone located deep in the Pacific Ocean. It is known as the Space Stone across the nine realms. We believe that the Avengers will be able to control its power and keep it safe from others that might want to attempt world domination using it."

Fury reached into his trench coat pocket and pulled out a black box. He held it to his face while the box performed a retina scan. The box clicked and opened. Inside was a purple gem. Thor looked as if he was going to blow a fuse. "How DARE you bring this here! Do you know what you have -" Thor didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before the gem pulsed purple light and the Avengers disappeared into thin air.

As the light washed over him, Peter struggled to remain conscious. He felt as if he was being stretched like taffy, pushed and pulled against his will. The glowing faded after what seemed like hours of gut-wrenching pain, and Peter found himself free falling. He landed with a thud on a plush white carpet. Around him, he could hear the other Avengers land as well. He forced himself to roll onto his back and sit up. They had landed in the Stark Tower living room, except something wasn't right. "Who are you people?" A girl's voice demanded. Behind him, stood six girls and one guy dressed in familiar outfits. The boy had short, fiery red hair and was wearing a tight black suit similar to Natasha's. To his left, a girl with a purple and black jumpsuit and dirty blonde hair was aiming a bow and arrow at Peter's face. Standing beside her was a slightly green girl in a lab coat and sweater. It was hard to see her because she was in the shadow of a tall female with long blonde hair in Asguardian armor. On Peter's left side was a woman with a Captain America suit, complete with shield, and another wearing full out Iron Man (or was it woman?) suit. But the one who completely stole the show to Peter was the girl in front. She was tall and wore a red and blue spider suit the same as his, except her mask was off. Her eyes were a sparkling brown, and her long brown hair was pulled into a pony tail. She bent down. "I'm going to ask one more time. Who are you?"

"Peter P-P-Parker," He stammered. "You know, your 'friendly neighborhood Spider-Man'? This is Captain America aka Steve Rogers, Iron Man aka Tony Stark, Thor, Bruce Banner aka the Hulk, Natasha Romanoff aka the Black Widow, and Clint Barton aka Hawkeye. Together we are Earth's Mightiest Heroes and all that other junk. Hope you don't mind us asking, but who are you?"

"That's impossible. You're just another bunch of impersonators. I'm Peyton Parker, Spider-Girl, and these are the real Avengers. Captain America aka Stephanie Rogers, Iron Woman aka Tori Stark, She-Hulk aka Brenda Banner, Thora, Claire Barton aka Hawkeye, and Nathan Romanoff aka the Black Widow."

Bruce spoke up, "We are from an alternate universe where the Avengers are male. We were inspecting a magical item known as the Space Stone when it pulsed and sent us here."

"How are we to know that you are telling the truth?" Iron Woman said, raising her repulsers defensively.

"We just came crashing into your living room through portals on the celling," Captain America replied.

"Good point." She lowered her hands.

"If what you say is the truth, I hope you won't mind a little sparring match," Peyton said while smiling mischievously.

"Bring it on."


End file.
